


Ojos cielo

by Ladyisatramp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fanfic, First Kiss, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO!, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre como Hinata Shouyou estuvo buscando a su amor destinado y como nunca notó que todo el tiempo estaba a su lado. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kageyama Tobio! 22/12]





	Ojos cielo

**Author's Note:**

> What's up all the people!  
> Vengo con un pequeño escrito más para mi colección variada de fanfics de mis nenes bellos. No tengo más que decir.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley.
> 
> Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

**"Ojos cielo"**

 

 

Los catorce de febrero, los días blancos, los inicios de primavera, los finales de curso y ni se diga de la épocas decembrinas, eran fechas muy esperadas para el pelirrojo más peculiar de la preparatoria Karasuno.

La razón "especial" era que el amor se hacía presente.

Él era un muchacho inusual que moría por experimentarlo desde niño, y cuando llegaron a la edad donde una pareja era completa y necesaria (alias "las niñas que antes repudiaba ya no me dan asco"), sentía que se estaba perdiendo de mucho.

A pesar de tener montones de amigas en las aulas de clases donde solía pasar las mañanas, y no ser un tope social, nunca había sido interés de alguien, y eso le molestaba muchísimo, más porque ya era un estudiante de tercer año e importante figura de su equipo de voleibol.

 

¿Y por qué el resto de sus compañeros si eran invadidos de propuestas? Al palurdo de Tsukishima le llovían cartas, ¡Hasta los novatos de primero recibían declaraciones! Esto era una patada a su autoestima.

Suspiró, y es que no era por el hecho de ser popular, sino porque aún no gozaba de experiencias sobrehumanas, como las describían sus amigos en el caso de las sensaciones de los besos y sus derivados.

Estaba impacientándose por no encontrar a su otra mitad como otros hacían en la escuela. Sus abuelos, sus padres eran el caso de que en esa etapa de su vida el amor llegaba golpeándolos para lanzarlos hacia la ventana y morirse llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Ese choque popular que describen en las leyendas.

 

¿Y para él? Ni sus luces.

 

Su vida iba en blanco y negro sobre las auras de las personas por ahora como relataban las leyendas de las almas gemelas, nunca antes se había sentido así de ansioso, pero como dijera la anciana abuelita suya: "No queda más que esperar".

El color de unos ojos que soñaba cada noche desde hace tiempo, venía a su mente cuando recordaba la frase de su abuela materna, y es que si bien no había visto aun a su amor destinado en la vida real, si que soñaba con la persona, o al menos con su mirada azul, de un azul tan intenso que hace que los zafiros de la joyería más fina se sintieran humillados. Era un tono que la luz del día recién apagada podía semi igualar, y quedaba como una metáfora muy blandengue.

  

Los días pasaban, el invierno tornaba a veces blancas las puntas de su disparatado cabello, que si bien no era tan esponjoso como en primer grado, despeinando un poco su pelo. Hoy era de esos días en que caminaba con Kageyama tras terminar de realizar una práctica extra en el campo prestado del viejo Ukai. Sujetó el balón con ambas manos mientras caminaban sobre el puente donde Hinata dejaba su bicicleta aparcada, este tomó su bici ahora montándola para dar un aventón a Tobio a la parada de autobús que quedaba como centro entre los caminos de ambos.

 

Kageyama sujetaba los ya no tan pequeños hombros de Hinata cada vez que salían a sus prácticas nocturnas y este le ofrecía dejarlo más cerca, no le cabía en la cabeza como el bloqueador central podía cargar con el peso de ambos pedaleando a velocidad común. Miró sus piernas moverse al pedaleo, descubiertas llenándose de músculo a cada giro, y casi se resbala de los diablos de la bicicleta por sus pensamientos yéndose por donde no debían. 

Hinata notó el movimiento torpe pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su destino. Bajó de la bici y la apoyó en una banca esperando con el armador a que llegara su autobús.

 

—Espero que tu mamá no te regañe por llegar tan tarde. —Hinata echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca viendo como casi llegaban a media noche. Rezó a Dios que la madre del chico no lo mirara feo la próxima vez que fuera a su casa.

 

—Sabes que si estoy contigo nunca me dice nada.

—No quiero verme como un mal amigo.

 

La respuesta con mofletes le hizo sentir calor en su pecho. "Estúpido pelirrojo con muecas tiernas." Pensó.

Entre tanto Hinata se puso a mirar el firmamento estrellado de esa noche, de la concentración en las nacionales y sus líos mentales nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo maravilloso que se veía el cielo estos días invernales. Era tan azul oscuro, lleno de destellos y una cursi magia que le recordó aquellos ojos soñados. Azules como este cielo.

 

—Pues si no quieres verte como un mal amigo a la próxima pon una alarma o que se yo, idiota.

 

Hinata tenía las intenciones de enfrentarse a sus palabras como siempre, poniendo su pecho inflado haciéndose más "grande" mientras se acercaba a su rostro, pero algo hizo que todo volviera al tema en que pensaba al principio, sobre los amores destinados, solo verlo a la cara, de frente le bastó.

Dio un vistazo a las cosas que solía hacer con Kageyama dentro de su cabeza, las conversaciones que parecían infinitas, las peleas bobas y sin sentido por cosas que ni al caso, la energía eléctrica que desprendía su piel cuando lo abrazaba, lo lamentable que era despedirse, la sensación de vacío cuando este no se encontraba consigo.

 

Tal vez no necesariamente tenía que tratarse de una chica, no es que se considerara  _gay_  a si mismo, sino que en realidad nunca le dio importancia a ese aspecto, de hecho jamás lo pensó de aquella manera. Jamás pensó que la persona más cercana a él fuera una posibilidad, hasta que se reflejó en su vista el día de hoy.

 

—Kageyama.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

 

Hinata lo observaba como si nunca se hubieran conocido en la vida, la atención de su mirada pasó a apoderarse de las manos del mayor, que ahora sostenían su rostro, acariciando su piel mientras el silencio se hacía presente llenando los espacios de plática sin concretar.

 

—Tus ojos.

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos? -Respondió Tobio sin entender porque le prestaba más atención a la suavidad de las manos de su mejor amigo que al hecho de que lo tenía casi pegado a su nariz.

—Son azules.

—Dime algo que no sepa, ¿Quieres?

 

La sonrisa de Hinata podía dejarle ciego en ese momento, este daba saltos burdos sobre sus propios pies, alegre y rebosante de carisma. Kageyama ocultó una pequeña risa dentro del enorme cuello de la sudadera puesta. 

 

¿Qué le hacía sentirse tan vivo cada vez que se veían el uno al otro? También, si alguien tenía la respuesta a como poder desaparecer esa sensación de torpeza cada vez que el pelirrojo pronunciaba su apellido, ordenaba mil veces que se la dijera.

Hasta entonces, seguiría soportando a su corazón atorándose en su garganta y las ganas de comerse sus mofletes a caricias.

 

—Kageyama. —Este asintió buscando comprenderlo, el tacto volvió a sus mejillas y el calor se disipaba entre los toques delicados de los dedos en el rostro. Tres sonidos chirriantes anunciaron el cambio de hora desde el reloj de pulsera de Hinata. Aprovechó la distracción del menor para apoyar sus manos ahora en sus hombros en un recorrido sinuoso de electricidad— Feliz cumpleaños.

 

—Gracias, creo.

—Toma tu regalo. —Dijo Shouyou colocándose en puntillas.

 

El beso depositado en su boca supo a magia líquida y suave, y las sensaciones que tanto presumían sus compañeros de aula podía entenderlas ahora, cuando los labios de Tobio entorpecen el contacto haciéndolo duradero, cálido y sobre todo real.

El compás del corazón del chico alto pasó a segundo plano enmudeciendo con la caricia labial que lo seducía a quedarse pegado toda su existencia.

Sino fuera porque olvidaron el par como respirar y terminaron por separarse.

 

—Hinata idiota, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¡Malo hubiera sido que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, Tontoyama!

 

Y la realidad del momento volvió a invadirlo cuando esta vez, Kageyama tomaba la delantera en esa pelea de besos robados que parecía no tendría fin, al menos por ahora, esa nueva adicción que los dos habrían inventado cayendo solos, y haciendo que Hinata se sintiera un estúpido por nunca notar que su mejor amigo, rival y ahora amante era lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo, amigos. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado al más bonito de los armadores (para mí) del fandom del voley, ¡Kageyama Tobio! Y también feliz navidad a todos mis lectores, espero se la hayan pasado de las mil maravillas.
> 
> ¡Saquen el cumbión random del día!  
> “Ya lo sabia y me mentía para continuar, con este amor esquizofrenico y particular. Ya lo sabia no hice nada y era de esperar, que estallaría frente a nuestros ojos el final.”  
> “Ya lo sabía” de Miranda!. Canciones divertidas de cosas no tan divertidas. Así las cosas. 
> 
> Ay los vidrios!


End file.
